


Things Change

by Kitten_min



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_min/pseuds/Kitten_min
Summary: Oikawa wanted to scream in frustration as he let his body hit the mattress. Kageyama Tobio was the one player his university was trying to scout for the next season, his underclassman, his rival. After being defeated by his team in his last year of high school he was now probably going to be on the same team as him, fighting for the spot of the main setter.





	1. The Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time and I now have a little of free time so decided to wing something. This work is unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I'll try to post the last chapter soon, so enjoy!

              Oikawa wanted to scream in frustration as he let his body hit the mattress. Kageyama Tobio was the one player his university was trying to scout for the next season, his underclassman, his rival. After being defeated by his team in his last year of high school he was now probably going to be on the same team as him, fighting for the spot of the main setter.

              The brunette felt the anger and distress bubble up in his chest, despite knowing it was useless to feel that way, that the other did nothing wrong. Oikawa really shouldn’t feel such animosity towards the other and he didn’t really. Yet, the fear of being surpassed and substituted by the other was once again gnawing at his mind. Reminding him how Kageyama just naturally had the talent to be an outstanding setter, how he had been able to rob him of the chance of going to nationals in his senior year of high school and even how he was an alpha.

              A heavy sigh fell from the boy’s lips as he thought about how so little omegas were present at high-level competitive sports and how much he had to practice to prove that he deserved to be the starting setter at his university’s team. The entirety of the team was alpha, with him being the only exception. His teammates had grown used to his scent and now didn’t even bat an eye at him or minded the fact of an omega being an essential member of the team, but now he feared that it all might change. 

              Oikawa had seen, just a few hours before, how much Tobio had improved, how good he and Hinata worked together on the court. They had done it, they won nationals this year and now in a matter of months the alpha was almost certain to join his university and team to continue his career. He hated how he had felt amazement and inferiority all at once when his eyes focused on the alpha. His movements were sharp and fast, his body had filled out a lot more in the last 2 years and even gained a few inches in height. Heck, Kageyama was now probably as tall if not taller than him and it hurt his pride. But, worst of all, was how Oikawa had felt the heat rise in his body as he watched the other boy move on the court, how he simply could not deny the attraction he felt. It was ludicrous, ‘Tobio-chan’ had always just been a cute underclassman that he had once felt frustration and anger towards. But, today he had felt something far different, something he was not proud of.

 

              “Just my luck.” Oikawa huffed as he pulled the covers of his bed to get under them. The omega was exhausted, he just needed to sleep and forget.

 

             

              “Shittykawa don’t you dare to become all vindictive against Kageyama once again. You aren’t in middle school anymore, grow up!” Iwaizumi hissed through the speaker of his phone leaving the setter pouting in frustration as his best friend berated him over his whining regarding the younger male. Oikawa scuffed the front of his shoes against the chair as he tried to stop himself from scowling. He knew very well that his reaction was being childish, to say the least, and that a second good setter on the team would be great for them. Oikawa was the starting setter, but he never played through an entirety of 5 sets due to his bad knee. His coach would even force him to not over train in fear that he would aggravate the already less than perfect joint. Their current backup setter wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t up to the same level as the omega and the team clearly showed heightened stress during the times he was out of the court. Oikawa knew he should be happy, relieved that they were getting someone that could help the team play at its best when he had to take a seat to rest.

 

              “Iwa-chan!! I’m not vindictive and I am NOT that petty.” He replied petulantly at the nickname thrown at him. He was used being called that by the other alpha and it made him always smile in amusement. Despite not having his best friend near him anymore and not being able to always be around him, the other hadn’t changed a thing about how he treated him. Oikawa couldn’t stop the fond smile growing on his lips as the other kept warning him gruffly about how he should be thinking of the asset the other player would be on his team. Iwaizumi was always direct and assertive when speaking to Tooru, never showing him any pity or special treatment just because he was an omega, he always treated him as an equal.

              “Oikawa shut up. There is no “I” in team, got it? You aren’t playing alone and you need another setter that can match up to you if you guys want to win the nationals.” Iwaizumi reminded the other as he rolled his eyes at the whining sounds coming through the phone. He didn’t have the time to deal with his friend’s insecurities when his mate was waiting for him to go out. But, he knew he couldn’t just blew off Oikawa, he knew he needed to reassure him or else the omega would easily be giving in under the pressure and do something stupid once more. “Trashykawa I need to go, Akaashi is waiting for me.” He said with a grunt before he was hearing the high-pitched snickering.

 

              Oikawa pushed the phone back into the pocket of his pants as he dropped back onto his bed with a huff. Iwaizumi was always easy to talk to and pulled him back on to his feet, despite the tantrums he’d throw at him. Even when he had become insanely envious over the alpha having found a mate, Iwaizumi had just slapped him upside his head when with a huff at how he had such a terrible personality and how he would not allow him to close himself off from him, because Oikawa Tooru was his best friend. The whole argument has ended up with Oikawa crying against the other’s chest while being told how ugly he looked while crying. ‘Fun times’, he thought as he remembered with a chuckle. But, now he was in Tokyo without the alpha, playing in an entirely new team and trying to figure out on how to deal with new people all by himself.

              It had mostly been fine, Oikawa was good in social situations and could coax almost anyone into befriending him. He just had to get used to not having someone he could relax around by the end of the day and complain about his life problems. It okay, though. Even if he felt a twinge of envy whenever his friends finally found their mates and moved on to the next stage of his life. So many of his other omega friends were settling down and starting families. Heck, it was expected for most people attending universities to meet a mate during their time there, to start a family and gain an education that would prepare them for the job market. University was supposed to be where the next stage in life started for many people, yet Oikawa was already about to start his third with no prospects of a mate. At least he was excelling in the academic and athletic departments, despite knowing that he wouldn’t be able to pursue the athletic one for very much longer.

              Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn’t feel slightly uneasy at the thought of graduating without having found a mate, that he might have to soon after settle just so he could satisfy his own needs of starting his own family. But, whenever he thought of being intimate with an alpha that just did not smell right for him, he felt nauseous. He had honestly tried to force himself to go on dates with others whose scents were not appealing and give them a shot. But whenever they tried to move in for any semblance of a physical affection the omega’s skin positively crawled.

              The brunette shook his head with a slight huff, mumbling to himself how he should be thinking about the start of the new season. In a matter of days, he’d be back to the university gym preparing for it and meeting the new players joining them. Yes. That was what he needed to be concerned over, not the possibility of him missing out entirely on finding a mate. With that in mind, the omega let sleep take over him as he tried to not think of Kageyama Tobio showing up in his life once again.

 

              Life wasn’t easy. Life wasn’t fair. Oikawa Tooru knew that better than anyone. But, at that moment, life was just simply cruel.

 

              Oikawa rushed inside the gym, already 15 minutes late for practice, ready to apologize for his tardiness when new scents slapped him across the face. Two alphas, one beta. But, one alpha scent was making his vision swim and his knees shake with how good, how intoxicating it smelled. “Fuck.” The male breathed quietly as he forced his body to stop shaking and move towards the gathered team. This was everything he didn’t need, to find his mate in his team so suddenly. For once he was thankful that he had decided to use scent blockers so that he could gauge what his mate was like before they could know about him. Scent blockers was something all current players in the team would use on the first few days of a new season so they could ease the new members into their scents and get to know them first. It made it easier, mostly because most teams were nearly comprised of all alpha members. Aggressiveness and territorial instincts ran high on alphas, so new members could easily clash.

              Yet, Oikawa couldn’t care less about how hissy alphas were towards any minimal competition when he could smell his mate in the batch on new players. He anxiously moved forward, sliding easily into the half circle that had formed in the gym. The brunette hissed in distress, earning him some confused stares from his teammates when he realized just who smelled so tantalizing to him. Kageyama Tobio had apparently also noticed his sudden reaction and eyed him with the same sharp blue eyes. However, the alpha’s sharp glare was the last thing on his mind when the scent emanating from the other was everything he could focus on. Oikawa’s mind was reeling with approval of the scent of the alpha standing in front of him, making his skin tingle with excitement. This was bad. He knew better than to just give in to instinct and close the distance between him and Kageyama, so he stood his ground and offered a quick smile, before apologizing for his tardiness.

              Practice was a blur. The first practice of the season was always short and more geared towards introducing the new members and attempt to integrate them, but Oikawa couldn’t even focus on anything except the voice on his brain whining and purring at the cloying scent of Kageyama all around him. He had never felt so dizzy in a practice or match as he had that day and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to even play at all if he didn’t settle this. He needed the alpha to wear scent blockers if he was meant to play on the same team as him, he needed that scent to be covered up. Although part of him absolutely detested the idea of not being able to have the warm, musky scent of the alpha around him, his logical side knew that it needed to be done. Because he knew there was probably no way in hell Kageyama Tobio would even want to befriend him after Oikawa had nearly bullied him throughout all of middle school simply because he felt insecure towards the “new talented kid”.

 

              The omega dragged his feet to the locker rooms, twitching nervously as he fumbled with his bag to get his showering stuff. He was letting himself to be the last one to shower since they had two new alphas that were not used to his scent and him being an omega could lead to more trouble. That and Oikawa was not so sure he wanted to know if Kageyama thought of his scent as appealing or not.

              Soon most of the players were starting to leave the locker room with quick “goodbyes” and “see you tomorrow”. The brunette took a small breath as he tried to calm himself down, yet the goddamned heavy scent of alpha, _his alpha_ , was still in the room. Fuck. No, he couldn’t think of Kageyama as his. Oikawa cursed himself as he grabbed his things and headed to the showers to quickly rinse himself. He was rushing, trying to be fast to wash away the sweat, grime and scent blockers off of him as he still needed to talk to Kageyama. They needed to reach an agreement with him, and if needed Oikawa, to wear scent blockers beyond just official games, but practices as well. He quickly dried himself as best as he could before wrapping the towel around his hips and moving back to the lockers.

              Once the omega got to his locker, he noticed that the younger male was still there pants already on and t-shirt tightly bunched up in his hand. Oh. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he finally noticed just how tense Kageyama’s shoulders looked, how still he was and just how the pheromones in his scent escalated rapidly. The brunette hadn’t even noticed how he was suddenly shaking, a low whimper escaping past his lips as he just breathed. Oikawa thought he’d have a chance to talk things out calmly and maybe even be told that his scent was not interesting in the least for the other alpha. Rejection would hurt, but would be easier than this. Because, suddenly the omega was being roughly pushed against the lockers with the alpha’s nose right above his scent glands on his neck. Oikawa sucked in a harsh breath as he went still on Kageyama’s arm and blinked his eyes in a feeble attempt of pushing past the hazy state he was starting to fall under.

              “T-Tobio-chan, I think we might both need to use scent blockers.” The brunette voiced out his suggestion softly as he tried to give into the instinct of baring his neck any further. He and Kageyama had never been on good terms in the past (it was his fault really) and he didn’t feel right about letting the other do something he might regret later on, just because of how right they smelled to each other. Compatibility was there, but Oikawa had fucked it all up pretty early on, even before the other had presented. He had no one else to blame but himself for destroying something that could have resulted in one of the happiest moments of his life.

              “Shut up Oikawa-senpai,” Kageyama growled, all instinct as he took long breaths of the omega’s sweet scent. It was the first time he was smelling an omega whose scent was so mouthwatering, even other omegas in heat hadn’t given a scent as intoxicating as this and Kageyama wanted to claim it all to himself. He was all kinds of screwed up. Not only was he going to be on the same team as Oikawa Tooru once more (for the same position nonetheless), but he was also going to have to deal with him smelling warm vanilla and orange blossoms. It was enraging just to think that the older male was unmated and always surrounded by so many alphas that would probably not hesitate to jump him if they had a chance.

              No. He couldn’t allow that, he wouldn’t let anyone take the omega away from him. Oikawa smelled like mate, his mate and he would surely, greedily take it all to himself. Who would’ve thought that the senpai he so deeply admired as a child and then became his biggest rival was the one to be so right for him?

 

              On the other hand, Oikawa whined softly as he was told to shut up, instinct telling him to call out the younger male on his insolence, but oddly pleased at the use of the honorific ‘senpai’. He hadn’t heard the alpha call him that ever since middle school. When they had finally met in high school he had always addressed him as ‘Oikawa-san’ and nothing else. At the time he had been annoyed with the situation as he continued to address the other as ‘Tobio-chan’. But, he knew it was normal that he wanted no proximity with the senpai that had tormented him in middle school because of a simple sport and Oikawa was far too proud as individual and omega to apologize to a rival and alpha.

              “You just prance around smelling like _this_ Oikawa?” Kageyama was dropping honorifics all together as he felt the wave of possessiveness and anger take over him at the simple thought of so many other alphas smelling and touching the omega in his arms. He wrapped one of his arms tightly around the brunette’s waist, pulling him tightly against his body before he was licking and nipping at the scent gland below his mouth. The raven-haired alpha hummed, pleased when he heard the soft gasps and mewls coming from the omega that was starting to go limp in his arms, giving in to him. He tightened his hold on the other a bit more and pulled them towards the bench in the locker room, settling the older male in his lap as he kept his had buried in his neck, licking, coaxing at the scent glad not caring it he left the skin there red and raw. It’d be better even if Oikawa just carried his marks littered all over his pale skin.

              Oikawa didn’t fight, couldn’t fight and, frankly, didn’t want to fight as he was pulled by the alpha on to his lap. He could only think on how Tobio’s scent was becoming so impossibly strong and suffocating, smelling like a mix of arousal and happiness. He didn’t understand why the younger one smelled like happiness, when he was supposed to hate him, but he didn’t care. He was pliant on the alpha’s arms, trusting him, letting him nibble at his scent gland until he was shuddering and moaning as heat pooled in his belly. The buzz on his head only dispersed a bit when Kageyama’s lips were pressing against his with bruising force. Oikawa parted his lips instantly, kissing back the younger male until he was pulling back to breathe. “D-Don’t do this if you’re going to regret it Kageyama-kun. Please don’t do this if you don’t want this.” He mumbled softly, far too quiet and meek and it made him angry at himself for sounding so weak.

              Kageyama felt like he had been awake with a slap in the face as he stared at the omega in his arms all flushed skin, dark eyes and swollen, wet lips. He frowned in confusion at the words thrown at him. Couldn’t Oikawa smell the clear excitement and joy in his scent? Why the hell did he sound so broken as if he was about to break in a bout of tears? The alpha gingerly lifted one of his hands and petted the silk soft brown hair on the older male. “Either you can’t smell or you are extremely dense.” He replied with a grunt as he pressed a too gentle kiss against the omega’s throat, hoping to soothe him and convey the fact that he had no interest in hurting him. Kageyama could pretty much guess what Oikawa was thinking with the expression he held. Confusion, fear. “I don’t hate you and never did. You were my rival, the player I wanted to beat the most and looked up to. How the hell did you confuse that with resentment?” The alpha questioned with a chuckle as the older male sniffled quietly in his lap. Yet, he felt somewhat annoyed and sad that Oikawa actually thought he hated him. He didn’t want to mate the older when he felt so uncertain of Kageyama’s interest in him.

              “Calm down Oikawa. I’m not going to mate you, _yet_. I’m hoping you’ll allow me to court you first?” The alpha asked lightly fighting a blush of his own as he made his intentions clear. It was embarrassing to be so vulnerable, exposed to a possible rejection, although he was certain he wouldn’t be. Not with the way Oikawa was tensing on his lap and suddenly smelling like a mix of embarrassment and happiness. Kageyama liked that scent on the brunette, he smelled heavenly and he just wanted to claim, claim and claim. However, he held himself and simply pressed another kiss onto the other’s lips with a soft smile. “Can I scent you?” He questioned the omega, as the constant thought of the male walking around smelling like he was single and free gnawed at his mind. He wanted no else to dare to approach the brunette.

              Oikawa felt his chest tight with emotion as Kageyama held him in steady arms and ushered all his doubts and fears away. He felt warm and almost overwhelmed with the idea that the other didn’t want to just mate over the compatibility of their scents, that he was deciding to court him first, to get to know him a bit better. The omega could only nod in reply at the raved haired male’s question and let himself be pushed down on the bench. He liked the idea of smelling like Kageyama, of having his scent around him at all times, it soothed the constant need to want to stuff his nose against the male’s scent glands. Clearly the alpha had picked up on just how much he approved of the idea if the smirk suddenly gracing his lips was anything to go by. Oikawa hastily pulled the younger’s body closer to his own and pressed his lips to his scents glands, decided on basking on the alpha’s pheromones and covering him with own.

              It didn’t take much for the scenting and rubbing between the two to leave Oikawa gasping and bucking his hips against the other’s thigh. Kageyama’s scent alone was enough to turn him, let alone when the he was littering his neck with kisses and smelling like arousal. The brunette’s head was swimming as he pressed himself against the other’s warm thigh and whimpered. “Tobio-chan, please.” His voice nearly cracking with how on edge he was with the whole ordeal. Oikawa, momentarily, wondered how long did he have to let the alpha court him before he could ask him to mate him. Because, Kageyama was clearly not going to fuck him as he pushed one of his hands beneath his towel and stroked his length languidly. “More.” He hissed as his breathing grew shallower and he was thrusting into the warmth of the younger’s hand. There was no way he was going to be able to handle being courted for very long if the best he was going to get were hand jobs whenever Kageyama decided to cover him with his scent all over again. Heck, he didn’t think he’d resist throwing himself and begging to be knotted once he entered heat and that was only a few weeks away.

              It wasn’t long until Oikawa’s hips were stuttering as he spilled on Kageyama’s hand with a choked moan. He felt the slight wave of embarrassment, yet it was quickly squashed by the drowsy feeling of comfort and affection that came with being submerged in the alpha’s scent. The younger smiled easily and he pulled the omega’s towel away to clean off the remnants of cum from their skin. Soon after he was holding the other’s hand as he walked with him to escort him home. Kageyama was for once smiling as he walked along the empty streets, pulling along Oikawa, holding him close to his body. He felt content as he dropped him off at his apartment, pressing their mouths in a lazy kiss before he was heading back to his own place. Maybe university and a new start wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to leave any comment or criticism towards this fic :)

              When Oikawa woke up the next morning, he couldn’t stop how his lips curled into a satisfied smile. He could smell Kageyama’s heavy scent all over him as if screaming _taken_. He lazily pushed himself off his bed and started getting ready to go to classes. For once he was excited to get to school as he thought about nothing else other than the younger alpha. But, he knew he probably wouldn’t get to see him until around lunchtime. Oikawa could deal with that besides he didn’t want to come across as clingy. ‘No, definitely not’. The male though with a scrunch of his nose as he grabbed his bag and left his house.

              When he finally entered his building, the omega quickly realized how everyone was eyeing him in shock. Right. He smelled heavily of alpha, an unknown alpha. Oikawa knew almost everyone in his department and he had never once the scent of an alpha on him or showed any real interest in any. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and fastened his pace towards his classroom. The brunette wasn’t so sure if he felt ready to be questioned about the sudden appearance of an alpha in his life.

              Still, Oikawa pleasantly dodged the curious questions some of his classmates had and focused on his listening to the lectures. By the time his last class was over he was grabbing his bag and rushing out of the classroom. Excitement thrummed under his skin as he made his way to the cafeteria building. The volleyball team was going to have lunch all together in a renewed effort of welcoming the three new players. But, Oikawa was more interested in seeing his alpha rather than having lunch with his teammates.

 

              “Hey.” A soft greeting came suddenly as an arm pulled him back against a warm body. The omega immediately responded with a pleased hum before turning his head back to stare at the younger male with a smile. “Hey to you too. Let’s join them.” He announced lightly as he tugged the alpha with him. Oikawa chuckled in amusement at how Kageyama’s face quickly morphed into a scowl as soon as he had mentioned sitting with the team. And despite him wanting to spend more time with the alpha all by himself, he knew he shouldn’t be too greedy and prevent him from establishing himself on the team. “Come on, don’t look so scary Tobio-chan.” The omega called out in a sing-song tone as he tried his best to hold himself back from laughing.

              Kageyama, however, didn’t think the situation was all to fun and he mumbled something under his breath before sitting down on the table beside the brunette. He much preferred the idea of spending some alone time with Oikawa scenting him until he was an incoherent mess under him. The image was alone was enough to lift the young alpha’s mood as he slid the palm of his hand to rest on the omega’s inner thigh.

              He dismissed the pointed look he got from Oikawa and raised an eyebrow as Ushijima stared him down silently. Kageyama had never enjoyed the quiet, yet intimidating, demeanor from the older. He didn’t what to think of the other eyeing so intensely as if he was trying to analyze him right there. He thought for just a split second it was only Ushijima, but he rapidly noticed the entire team had quieted down and eyed him and Oikawa with a mix of curiosity and amusement. Kageyama didn’t even have it in him to be flustered with the whole situation, instead, he just pressed himself closer to the older omega as he kept his hand steady and comforting on his thigh.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

 

              “Well… I think this is the first time I can smell an alpha on you so much Oikawa. Is this serious?” One of the senior players in the team casually asked from across the table. The brunette tensed slightly as he knew what ­­­­­­­perhaps a few of them were thinking. He had heard the comments before, thrown around in a friendly manner. ‘Thank goodness Oikawa still hasn’t found a mate and let himself get knocked up!’, ‘We’d be in trouble our setter was gone! Oikawa you know we are willing to help you out if you need’. He knew such comments had never had any real malice to them and that the other players were just generally worried about having to lose their main setter suddenly because he had decided to have a family. Was it unfair? Perhaps a bit, but it was also one of the main reason omegas just didn’t stick around in sports very long. Until then he had never he had never given any motive of worry to their team regarding him suddenly abandoning the sport, since he had never been together with any alpha on campus, let alone smelled like one. But, now he could read the fleeting concern in some of the players' faces.

              “Well, it doesn’t matter. We have a new setter as well so don’t feel pressured Oikawa.” Ushijima’s low voice suddenly boomed across the table grabbing the attention of the new couple. The brunette worried his lip in between his teeth and looked down at his hands in slight distress. He wasn’t friends with Ushijima by any means, but he had come to appreciate the alpha that throughout their time in college has been everything but disrespectful to him even once. He knew that he was attempting to convey reassurance over him wanting to maybe, later on, leave the team, but to Oikawa’s ears, it just sounded like he expected him to bail on the team all along. He knew he shouldn’t feel like that, that the team was in a way happy that their omega team member was moving on to the next stage in life and was not going to end college alone. At the same time, he also felt like he was letting them down after 3 years of being together. “Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan. But I am not leaving the team as of now and we aren’t even mated yet. So, for now, you guys are still going to have to deal with me.” Oikawa replied airily as he flashed a reassuring grin. The mood of the entire team seemed to shift easing down at the sudden confirmation that they weren’t, at least, starting the new season without their most experienced setter.

 

              On the other hand, Kageyama felt the suddenly overly possessive of the omega after hearing him say how they weren’t mated yet. He had had to take a deep breath to calm himself down after the reminder that Oikawa still wasn’t fully his, still was unmarked. It irked him, but then again he could just make sure that the older carried his scent at all times and that should be enough to deter most alphas from getting too frisky.

             

              The rest of the lunch went fairly smoothly with the new members being quickly pulled into inside jokes and into the typical banter between the team members. Nonetheless, once the lunch was over, Kageyama was grabbing Oikawa’s hand and tugging him along the hall with a huff. He knew their teammates were eyeing them far too amused with the situation, but all he cared about was to get some actual alone time with the omega. “Hold up Tobio-chan! Where are we going?” Oikawa’s voice rang behind as they walked down empty classroom halls. He didn’t bother responding to the other before he was pulling into an empty classroom with a relieved sigh. “Here. Fewer people and actually quiet.” Kageyama simply muttered as he sat down on a desk and pulled the omega into his arms with a soft sigh. That was all he needed, a bit of time alone with the older male. Soon, fingers were running soothingly through his hair and Kageyama couldn’t fight the pleased smile on his lips at the gentle attention he was getting. Oikawa was now acting so different, now that he wasn’t looking at him as a rival, as the one that trying to rob him of everything he worked for. The thought that the omega ever saw him in such fashion before, bothered the raven-haired. He had never meant to undermine his senpai nor steal anything from him, he just wanted his recognition, to stand on the same level as him.

              “You are just like a puppy aren’t you?” Oikawa commented, voice dripping with fondness as pushed his fingers through jet black hair and his other hand squeezes the alpha’s one. It was absurd to him that he at any point thought of the younger as a threat as someone who just wanted to take everything away from. His resentment towards alphas had also fueled the fury he felt every time the young alpha was around him. For him, it had always been unfair how there were things he was expected to be due to his omega status when he was just as tall and strong as many other alphas.

              “Sorry I kinda pushed you away back in middle school, I just fe-“. Oikawa was quickly shut up by a press of warm lips against his own and deep blue eyes staring into his. “It’s fine. I understand.” Kageyama murmured quietly against the omega’s lips as he pulled him tighter against his body. Whatever happened in the past didn’t matter anymore. They were not the same kids trying to figure out the world around them before they presented and hormones took over them. At the time they had known nothing and had been simply led by instinct and insecurity. He didn’t want for the older to hold on to memories like those, to hold on to the same fear of failure that had led him to overtrain and tear ligaments in his knee. No, he never wanted to see Oikawa in that mind space ever again, he just wanted him safe and happy, smelling of that warm vanilla and orange blossoms.

              The two of them stayed in the empty classroom simply basking in the heat and scent of each other until they had to go back to their own classes. It didn’t matter much though as they’d be soon seeing each other again for practice.

 

              Weeks went by and Oikawa was finding himself more and more smitten with Kageyama. How he would just scowl with pink cheeks when he teased him, how he’d look at him with eyes full of pride and affection or even with how he was just simply so caring towards him. It was ridiculous for a fully grown man such as him to be feeling nearly giddy with how his boyfriend (yes, they had finally made It official) was so attentive to him. But, what truly made his blood boil was whenever the alpha would become territorial over him, sharp blue eyes burning holes at any other alpha that attempted to touch him a little too much. He knew he shouldn’t encourage such behavior and would often chastise the alpha over how he couldn’t just las out like that. But he could never hold him to it when he himself felt a rush of heat below his skin just from the sight of it.

              Yet, it had been almost 4 weeks since they had been dating steadily with nothing much happening between them. They hadn’t gotten past over heavy make-out sessions that would result in Kageyama scenting him as thoroughly as he could until Oikawa’s was whining about how is scent was nearly muted by him. The omega was growing antsy as he knew he wanted more, mainly with his heat coming up in a matter of days. He was pretty sure at that point that he wanted to bond with the younger alpha and he found himself not minding the idea of starting a family, leaving volleyball to focus on other things. It was terrifying that he was falling so quick and he didn’t seem to mind it one bit. The team would be fine, Kageyama had easily adapted to the team, their first official match he had played longer than Oikawa and they had crushed the other team.

              “Want to come in? We need to talk.” Oikawa mumbled between kisses as he tugged Kageyama along with him. Walking him home had become something part of their routine and the omega reeled at the constant attention he got from his boyfriend. The approving sound coming from the other’s lips was enough for Oikawa to pull him inside his apartment and drag him to his living room. He was a bit nervous about having to talk about his heat with the younger, but there was not a trace of doubt in his mind for who he wanted as a mate.

              “My heat is in 3 days Tobio-chan and, uhm, I’d like it if you were here for it.” He said nervously as he wrung his hands in his lap. He wanted Kageyama to say yes, for him to be his mate, to knot him and a multitude of other things. Oikawa felt his cheeks burn as he thought about just how bad heat was for him, how needy he became and how the younger would be seeing him in such state if he said yes. For a moment, he almost wanted to take back the offer, in fear of scaring the alpha away. But there wasn’t a chance to do so as the alpha was suddenly pushing him down on the couch with a deep growl. “Yes. I’d fucking love that.” Kageyama muttered as he littered the brunette’s face with kisses and licks.

              Kageyama’s mind was reeling with the omega’s words, pulling him almost painfully against him. All he could think about was how he wanted to sink his fangs into the other’s scent glands and claim him as his, to knot him until he was full of his pups. The alpha in him purred at the image of _his_ omega swollen with _his_ pups. The image alone was enough to turn him on. Three days. In three days he could finally, _finally_ claim Oikawa as his and have the right to keep him all to himself.

              Oikawa was laughing, chest bubbling with joy as he enjoyed the tiny kisses and lick being pressed on to his face. He loved how Kageyama seemed so excited to take him as his mate and shower him with attention that he always greedily took. “Okay, okay enough slobbering though.” He teased playfully as the alpha rolled his eyes with a grunt. Yeah, Kageyama Tobio was everything and more anyone could wish of a mate and he was lucky enough to have him. Oikawa was whipped.

 

              Three days dragged far too slowly by for the alpha. He could barely focus on his classes or even practices. All he could focus on was on how he wanted Oikawa sprawled beneath him baring his neck for him to claim. And today was finally the day he’d get to do so. The alpha in him was howling with excitement as he rushed to the omega’s apartment, still early in the morning. His heat should be starting soon and he wanted to be there in its entirety.

 

              Oikawa grumbled as he walked up to his door after being woken up by someone knocking on his door. The moment he stepped out of his bedroom the scent of alpha hit him and he was suddenly buzzing with the need to _touch_. He rushed to open the door and pulled the younger male inside with a soft whine as he pressed his nose to his neck. Kageyama didn’t even have the chance to mutter a greeting as he was violently pulled inside and pressed back against the door. He shuddered as the sweet scent of the brunette seemed stronger, almost suffocating as he rubbed his back. He was more than happy to Oikawa to breathe in his scent as much as he wished to, but he knew that it was best to get him back to his nest. “Good morning. Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Kageyama said gently as picked up the uncooperative omega in his arms.

              Oikawa’s skin was already warmer than it usually was and his whining had definitely an edge that he hadn’t heard before. The alpha shivered at the thought of when the first wave of heat hit the older male. If his scent was already this intense so early on, he was almost scared to know what it’d be like when Oikawa was in full blown heat. He tried not to focus on it too much as he deposited the male back on his bed and pushed his fringe back with a smile. “Feeling okay?” He questioned calmly before raising an eyebrow as he could see items of clothing that belonged to him and that had gone missing over 2 weeks ago. Kageyama smirked as pride washed over him at the realization that the omega had been gathering things drenched in his scent as far back as two weeks.

              Oikawa just nodded his head at the question and pressed feverish lips against Kageyama’s ones with a pleased purr. “It’s just starting so I still feel okay. I just want to hold you.” He confessed with reddening cheeks as he pushed his head into the younger’s hand. Kageyama felt a rush of affection at the words coming from the older male and happily embraced him with a sigh of happiness. Despite how strong the scent was and how it was making his pants tighten, for now, he was content with just hugging Oikawa Tooru.

 

             

              Heat was dizzying.

 

              Kageyama had drifted off to sleep along with Oikawa as they cuddled up in bed, but now he was wide awake, pushing himself away from the other’s body. He could barely breathe or think with how thick the air felt with heavy omega pheromones. His erection throbbed painfully in his pants and he was clawing at the sheets doing his best to remain calm and not just pounce on the omega writhing beside him. Writhing. The younger widened his eyes in surprise as he saw the brunette moved, he had been asleep just now. “T-Tobio it hurts.” The whimper coming from Oikawa as he opened his eyes, blinking away the wetness gathering in his eyes was enough to snap the alpha from the haze he was in and move forward to grab the other’s body. The omega’s skin was burning with how hot it was. Kageyama growled lowly as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he roughly pushed his mouth on to the omega’s pliant one biting and licking into it. He groaned as he dragged Oikawa closer to him, ripping the pajamas away from his body. He wanted to mark and claim. The omega’s scent was sinful and leaving Kageyama positively drunk on it as he moved his mouth over to his scent gland and suckled on them.

              Oikawa gasped as he felt his boyfriend’s warm mouth on his neck and bucked his hips as another wave of dizzying heat wracked through his body. The top of his thighs felt filthy with slick and he could barely see with the tears gathering in his eyes. His body hurt with how oversensitive and empty he felt. “K-Knot, please.” He whined as clawed at the back of the alpha’s shirt, trying to pull him closer to him. He felt annoyed how he couldn’t feel the younger’s skin and tugged at the fabric roughly with a hiss before he was biting along the skin of Kageyama’s neck. The alpha chuckled breathlessly as he felt the insistent tugging on his clothes, amused with how demanding the older male was even when he was drowned in his heat. He pulled away from the omega momentarily to pull off his clothes, shuddering when he felt warm hands and lips attach to the skin of his abdomen. Kageyama was panting as he watched the man he once looked up to as his biggest rival, sink to his knees and mouthing his cock greedily. “Fuck.” He hissed with as his fingers curled into soft brown strands of hair, encouraging the older to take more of him.

              The pleasure was burning him alive as he watched in amazement how Oikawa’s pretty lips stretched around his cock and sunk as far he could. Kageyama couldn’t think of a moment where Oikawa had looked filthier and better than that. He reluctantly pulled the omega off of his aching erection and pushed him back on to the mattress, face first. “So pretty for me _Tooru_.” The alpha cooed as he pulled the omega’s body to get him on his knees and hands. All he wanted at that moment was to mount him, fill him up with his pups and mark him. But first, he was more interested in tasting him. Oikawa’s thighs were shining with how much slick there was. The alpha didn’t even think before he was licking away the sweetened slick until he was pressing his lips to the rim of the omega’s entrance. He moaned lowly at the taste assaulting his taste buds and soon was pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, licking and suckling to get as much as he could for himself.

              Meanwhile, Oikawa was pushing his face against one of Kageyama’s sweaters in a feeble attempt of quieting down the moans and cries that fell from his lips. He was shaking with how much he needed to be filled and yet the alpha was pushing his damned tongue inside him, licking into him making him keen brokenly as an orgasm overtook him. He spilled on the sheets below him with soft gasps as he twitched with oversensitivity, but not sated yet. “Please T-Tobio. Please, I need you inside me.” Oikawa was usually far too proud to beg, but at that moment he wasn’t above anything as long as it got him the alpha’s knot.

              Kageyama hummed as he pulled away from the omega’s ass and smirked in amusement at how far gone Oikawa was. “You sound so good when you beg for me like that Tooru.” He mumbled against the omega’s ear as he pressed his erection against him. He was so hard it hurt, but he could wait if it meant hearing Oikawa Tooru plead for his knot with such a wrecked tone. “Go ahead baby, tell me what you want.” He coaxed as he nibbled lightly on the swollen scent glands of the omega. The flurry of arousal and possessiveness left him drunk as he heard “K-knot, please alpha” in between sobs. Kageyama didn’t need anything else for him to push inside the tight head of the omega, _his omega_. The growled was ripped through his throat was primal as he started to thrust inside the older male, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist to keep him up and pressed against his body. Kageyama knew there was no way he’d last very long with how on edge he was with the whole ordeal and certainly not with the way Oikawa was throbbing around him.

              Oikawa mewled in pleasure as Kageyama finally slid inside him and immediately instilled a bruising pace. He felt too full and hot to even care how he sounded or looked anymore. All he wanted was for Kageyama to fill him up over and over again with his seed until he was carrying his pups. The instinct to want to be bred, to be full of _his_ alpha’s pups was driving Oikaway over the edge far too soon as he moaned a choked ‘Tobio’ as he was shuddering and coming for the second time.

              Kageyama’s eyes flashed as he felt Oikawa tighten and tremble beneath him once more. He didn’t hesitate as he sunk his fangs into the plush skin of the omega’s scent glands, claiming him. The alpha held down on his bite, muffling his own moans as he felt his knot swelling and catching inside the omega until he was spilling inside him, filling him up.

              Kageyama took a few seconds until he released Oikawa’s neck and licked away the blood. He gently moved Oikawa until he was lying down and spooning him. “Sorry if I hurt you.” He muttered softly as he pressed a few kisses around the bite and rubbed the stomach of the brunette. Oikawa snorted lightly as he turned his head back to kiss Kageyama. “I don’t care, if anything I enjoyed it.” He said playfully biting down on the younger’s lip. He was more than content with the painful throb on his neck, it reminded and reassured him that he now had a mate, that he had Kageyama Tobio.

              The younger huffed a laugh at the antics of his boyfriend and happily nuzzled his nose. He had come to appreciate the constant playful teasing of the older and seeing it as something endearing rather than annoying. “Idiot. Shut up and rest a bit before the next wave of heat comes.” He reminded with a bright smile. “Rude Tobio-chan!” The screech coming from the brunette only making the alpha laugh louder, full of mirth. Yeah, Oikawa Tooru was a dork, but he was  _his_ dork.

 

 

              After 4 long days of heat, the couple was sore and exhausted. Kageyama sighed softly as he finished showering and took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He was covered in tiny scratches and some occasional bites on his shoulders and neck from where Oikawa had tried to stifle his moans. He felt oddly proud at the marks left behind by his boyfriend. With a chuckle, he dressed himself up and walked back into the bedroom with a less than impressed face. “Oikawa get up. We need to go to school.” He announced as he sat down on the freshly made bed. Of course, the older male was already curling into the sheets, whining at how he felt too sleepy to be in classes. Kageyama rolled his eyes the petulant whines from the omega and pulled him into his arms. “Come on, let’s go Tooru.” He said calmly with a smirk as he saw the older male’s cheeks redden at how casually called him. It was far too fun to not rile up Oikawa.

 

 

              School was interesting, to say the least. Everyone was eyeing the two in shock as they noticed the bond mark on the omega’s neck. Kageyama felt his mood lift and a smirk permanently plaster itself on his lips as he saw a couple of alphas scoffing and glaring at him. Oikawa Tooru was his and only his. Any alpha daring to even come near him would have to deal with his wrath.

              The volleyball team, however, was less than surprised to see the bonding mark on their main setter’s neck with a couple of them whistling playfully. Everyone on the team seemed happy for the recently mated couple and playfully and jostled them in practice whenever they got too handsy with each other. The coach just rolled his eyes when his two setters had entered the gym clinging on to each other, muttering to himself how finally they had gotten it over with. The comments had left Oikawa flustered and whining about how everyone in the team was enjoying mocking him far too much. Even Ushijima had given him a small smirk and far too knowing look as he eyed the setter. Kageyama ended up groaning in annoyance as his mate squawked and complained about how he was not doing anything else about the other players teasing.

              But it was okay because the annoying and clingy Oikawa Tooru was the man he loved, he was his mate regardless.


End file.
